Tails the fox: Sonics my best buddy
by Jack Pipsam
Summary: Tails has gone to a fortune teller for information on Cosmo, however what he gets is unwanted information on Sonic his "best buddy"


**note: this is set 2 weeks after Sonic X ended.**

Tails the fox: Sonics my "best buddy"

By JackPipsam

Tails stood outside of the mushroom shaped building. It was the building of the fortune teller Jessvic. Tails didn't really believe in this stuff, but Cosmo did. The memory of her still filled Tails mind, he had done less work on gadgets than in a long time, thinking of her just is too distracting.

Tails was here because he needs answers. Tails keeps on see Cosmo every time he looks at the sky; the question is "is she alive". Tails looked at the door and walked up to it and knocked. The door opened and there stood a woman about the age of 30, she was tall and was giraffe like. She looked down on Tails and said in a sweet but firm voice "I being expecting you", Ya right Tails thought. She said come in, so Tails followed her in.

She pointed at a chair for Tails to sit in, so Tails sat in the chair. Then Jessvic said do know how Sonic feels about you? Yes Tails said where best buddies. Jessvic looked around the room quickly moved her head so that her mouth was next to Tails ear and then said in a soft voice. You are the saviour, you are the hero to destroy evil but you can only do that when you know who your real friends are. But Sonic is my friend and what are you talking about Tails snapped. You will find out about your powers soon enough and when it comes to the matter of your friendship with Sonic is that so Jessvic said, lets find out. Jessvic griped the back of Tales head and smashed it into the table but Tails felt nothing.

Tails looked around he was standing on a beach. Tails looked down and saw Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Cream + Cheese. Amy looked really happy and trying to get in on Sonic. Sonic looked unhappy (most likely for being near water). Knuckles looked like he was asleep but Tails knew he wasn't. Cream and Cheese was building a sandcastle. But no one seemed to know Tails was there. All of a sodden a carrier with the words "The Eggman Empire" on the side flew bye and behind it was….the….X-Tornado but it looked it had being damaged. The cot pit was all cracked and some of it had looked like it fell apart.

Then a robot dropped out of the carrier and grasped the X-tornado. There was a scream from behind Tails and just then Amy ran right throw him. Behind her were Knuckles, Cream and Cheese. And the robot shacked the X-Tornado. Tails looked chooser and saw himself unconscious and bleeding. LET HIM GO yelled Amy as she pulled out her hammer. The robot looked at her and a voice came out of it, the voice of Eggman.

Ho ho ho hahaha very well then and then the robot dropped the X-Tornado into the ocean and then the robot jumped up and flew after the Eggman carrier.

Amy, Knuckles and Cream ran into the ocean while Cheese and Sonic stayed back. Cheese looked worried but Sonic looked like he didn't care. Tails ran in after the others. Tails could not feel the water so he walked under. Tails saw Knuckles punching the cot pit trying to open it. Then Amy smashed it with her hammer.

Cream lifted the other Tails out of the X-Tornado and flew him onto the beach.

Amy and Knuckles come out after her. Amy gave the other Tails CPR but did nothing. He's dead Knuckles said in a low crackled voice. Knuckles looked at the ground eyes closed but Tails could see tears coming out of this eye. Amy put her head on Tails and started crying. Cream and Cheese hugged each other and cried.

Sonic looked at the dead Tails for a second and then started to laugh. The others looked up at him and Sonic tried to speech while laughing said. Hahaha he's gone, the little two tailed overly smart freak is dead. Tails could see by looked at Sonics face that this was no joke… he...was …not lying.

Tails started to float up in to the sky, He looked up and saw a cloud shaped like Cosmo and looked down and saw the others arguing with Sonic and it looked like Knuckles was about to punch Sonic.

Tails looked around he was back in Jessvic's house. Tails stood up, WHAT IS THIS he yelled at her. Jessvic said in a cool voice the truth. So what I am going to die! yelled Tails.

No said Jessvic, it's my way of showing you the truth. NO ITS NOT TURE yelled Tails and he ran out the door tears in his eyes and fell. He turned around and looked at the sky and saw another cloud shaped like Cosmo but it looked like she was looking at him and saying "sorry Tails, you have to get rid of Sonic". Tails ran home looked around his house and found a gun which he had as a mysteries gift in the mail a week before. And went looking for Sonic, because what Cosmo said must be true.

THE END?


End file.
